The demon, the angel, and the vampire
by Jaded Demoness
Summary: Vampire goes to Gaea. Chaos insues. Dilandau/OC, Celena/OC. Have fun


Voiry Uss (Book one)

~*~*~

**Usstan uil mal'rak akai'zhar ** **L'tresk'rii zhah ussta akezhar          **

**_L'oloth mechrola ussa_**

**_Gaere zhah nau d'issan_**

_I am forever forsaken_

_The world is my nemesis_

_The darkness swallows me_

_There is no dawn_

_I don't belong here. Why didn't they take someone else?  Someone who would appreciate it.  Who would see it as a gift and not as a curse.  But it had to take me.  I had a nice life, a good life by my standards.  Maybe living in an abandoned barn would be hell for some people, but I liked it.  I didn't ask to be here. Maybe it had pity for me. /Does it even have feelings?/  I don't know.  Now, here I lay in the arms of my lord, my master.  I don't want a master.  I want to run and live freely.  To do what I want, to live my life.  But something binds me to her.  A bond of blood, of friendship.  Even stronger, a bond of love binds me to him.  A demon in the arms of an angel. Damn them.  Damn Gaea.  Damn this world to hell._

_            The war is over. The only other girl from my world is gone.  Back to her house, to the people that love her and back to her life.  Oh how I envy you lucky girl.  I hate thee, cruel fate who took her instead of me.  It has become a happy ending for the rest. A beautiful ending. An ending deserving of the line, 'and they lived happily ever after. The End.'  The war is over, the king has returned to his rightful throne, fate has been tampered with, and then set straight. The lost angel has returned. Returned to her happy life. I should be happy. I am not though, for in her returning I have lost the one thing I loved most here.  The part of her that was the demon.  The devil, how I loved you. I have slept and danced with Him. I have sold my soul to Him.  Now He is no more. He is an angel now.  I guess that means my soul is set free, then.  I take back my words, it wasn't exactly a perfect ending.  The king still mourns his brother.  Allen is happy, though.  His little angel has returned.  Now I am her protector, in place of Jajuka.  After all, I promised to stay by his side no matter what._  

~*~*~

            Deirdra stood at the edge of the cliff, staring out at the rolling white waves.  "Hey, what are you doing all alone up here?"  Deirdra turned and smiled at Cerena as she climbed up the rocks to stand next to her.  "Allen told me to get you, dinner's almost ready." Cerena looked expectantly at her mentor, waiting for an answer.  Deirdra just sighed and continued to stare out to sea.  They had formed an interesting friendship over the past few months.  The only people Cerena remembered from the chaos of her memory was Allen, her mother, and Deirdra.  She didn't really have memories about the strange woman, but instead a profound sense of attachment and friendship whenever she saw her.  There was also the question of age.  Deirdra didn't look a day over sixteen, almost the same age of Cerena, but she had a sense of wisdom that surrounded her that instantly made you treat her with a sense of respect, even awe.  

            "Tell Allen I'll be down in a little bit," Cerena nodded and smiled.  Turning around, she hopped down the hill humming to herself.  Deirdra took one last longing glance toward the ocean before heading down to a small hut at the base of the cliff. Slipping inside, she closed the door behind her.  It was totally dark in the room, except for a pair of glowing red eyes.  Deirdra smiled to herself and looked around.  It had been so long since she used her infrared vision.  She slowly gazed around the room.  It was sparsely furnished, with a simple chair desk and lamp in the corner, and a bookshelf lining the wall.  It was the bookshelf that was of interest.  It held almost every important or interesting document in Gaea's history, and also some books from Earth that Deirdra had brought with her.  This was her place of seclusion, a place where she could fully be what she was.  Smiling, she felt her teeth lengthen and come to a sharpened point.  Moving to the back of the room, she went out the back door, and into the forest.

            "Are you sure you aren't hungry Deirdra?" Allen furrowed his brow in worry.  This was the third day in a row that she had refused to eat.

            "Please don't worry, Allen-sama, I have eaten earlier and do not feel hungry." Deirdra gave an small smile towards Allen, and then a wink and a smirk to a silently laughing Cerena. Allen blinked and stared.  He had seen something in Deirdra eyes.  Something that could almost be described as hunger.  It all came together then.  

            "Deirdra, can I see you for a second?" Her smile instantly disappeared and her eyes took on a hard look. Allen slowly got up from the table and made his way to the parlor. "Please wait here for a second, Cerena," he said to her questioning glance. Deirdra slowly followed Allen into the room. After closing the doors, Allen turned toward her. "Deirdra, I've been needing to ask you, why did you come to Cerena's aid after the battle?  Why did you insist on being her protector?" she simply blinked and stood silently. Allen swallowed nervously "There were rumors floating around during the war, of  _another_ girl from the Mystic Moon, that resided in Zalibach,"  Deirdra just stood silently, waiting. "There were also rumors of that girl, not only possessing certain, shall we say, abilities, but also she was having a sort of, well, relationship with Dilandau," Again, Allen paused, waiting for a reaction from the girl. She just let a small smile slide across her lips. Allen sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer out of her now, if ever. "I don't know.  You're a good caretaker for Cerena, and I trust you, no matter what your background is.  You can go back to Cerena now."  Allen waved his hand towards the door. Deirdra bowed. "Thank you Allen-sama," she turned and left the room.

            As soon as they were out of the dining room, Cerena turned toward Deirdra. "What was that all about?" She shrugged.  

            "Your brother was just being a bit of a prick, that's all," Cerena snickered, and then yawned. "It's getting late, you'd better get to bed." Cerena glared at Deirdra and then yawned again. 

            "I guess so," Cerena and Deirdra walked down the corridor to her room.  

            "Well, goodnight, Cerena," Cerena blinked once and then blushed a little bit.

            "D…do you think you could stay with me again tonight, Deirdra? I don't know, I just sleep better when I know you're around,"  Deirdra gave a sad smile.

            "Sure."

~*~*~

_            Here I am again, in the arms of my beloved. Except my beloved doesn't have any memory of me before that battle. Maybe that's good, for she still has her innocence around her.  But He is gone.  The wild, devilish part.  I love Him, I love Her. I hate thee, cruel fate._

**_So I fall face down in rut,_**

**_I can't seem to get out of..._**

**_Please wake me,_**

**_Please give me some of me back,_**

**_The feelings I had._**

****

**_Sometimes I wish I could be like strong like you,_**

**_But it doesn't matter._**

**_Each time I wake somehow feeling the truth,_**

**_I CAN'T HANDLE._**

****

**_LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!_**

**_I'm sick of being you,_**

**_You make me feel insane,_**

**_What time did to you._**

**_LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!_**

**_You make me feel insane,_**

**_I want to be the one,_**

**_To make myself sane_**

****

**_-Korn, Let's Get This Party Started_**

****

Note: The chapter and poem are, yes, written in drow, so is the title. I hope I got the grammar correct. -_-; Oh well. Hope you liked the chapter, it's sort of a prologue/epilogue (if there was such a thing), so that's why it's so short. Kudos to anyone who can guess what Deirdra is. ~Jade


End file.
